Hold My Hand
by if-i-could-live-4ever
Summary: Ninjago is saved, blah, blah blah... Or is it? Join the team as they meet their new enemy. You know how Lloyd has the ninja? Well, the first spinjitzu master had to have some ninja too, right? What if one turned evil? And which? Please R&R! Some ZanexOC, lots of LloydxOC, KaixOC, and ColexOC. Past events revealed. T because of character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hold My Hand  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, BUT I WILL SOON! MWAHAHAHA!  
Kai's POV  
We walked to the bounty, our home. Garmadon was actually a really funny guy, he had a great sense of humor. It was hard to imagine the fact that only minutes ago I wanted to kill him. Lloyd looked somewhat unhappy as he stood by the bow of the ship.  
"Hey, buddy, you alright?" I asked cautiously. He nodded.  
"Sure." He replied. I frowned at him.  
"Something's up." I said.  
"Of course, the sky is up." Lloyd replied, but his voice was dry and shakey. He sighed. "It's just hard to imagine the fact that only minutes ago, all I wanted was to see my father dead, and the fact that I tried to kill him... It's just not right. To be raised this way." Lloyd explained. I completely understood. But he felt it harder, after all, this was his dad. I patted his back and dragged him down below to pack.  
For some reason, Cole and Zane were tossing around Jay's underwear, trying to keep it from him. It was rather amusing. Lloyd joined right in.  
"Hey, over here!" He called. I laughed at our stupidness. Here we were, sixteen year old ninjas, for heavens sake, and we were tossing around underwear like children. What was wrong with us?  
Nya's POV  
"Sensei, I have a question." I said to the old man.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"The dragons, where did they go during metamorphosis?" I asked.  
"The Isle of Light, of course." Sensei replied, as if it was obvious. A thousand more questions popped into my head, but instead I focused on one main point.  
"The Ultra Dragon has been acting weird lately." I stated. Sensei leaned in, obviously interested. "It's like it's homesick." I continued, "Do you think that the Isle of Light is it's home?" I finished. He thought for a moment.  
"Yes." He finally decided. "We shall travel there on the morrow."  
"Wait, who will?" I asked, confused.  
"You, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd." He replied. Sensei then walked away, his staff hitting the wood of the ship.  
Cole's POV  
When we woke up, we went to breakfast. Sensei looked as if there was something to tell us.  
"Sooo..." Said Jay, breaking the ice.  
"You four, plus Lloyd and Nya, will be travelling to the Isle of Light." Sensei said. Kai spewed orange juice.  
"What?" All of us (except Nya and Sensei) yelled in unison.  
"Now chop chop, you'll be leaving in five minutes." Said Sensei Wu, looking very cheerful. I walked back to my room with Zane.  
"Isn't the Isle of Light th birthplace and home of all dragons?" I asked him. He nodded. I gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd's POV

"Woah." I whispered. We were here. The Isle of Light. Dragons ran around, flying high and soaring low. We all ducked when a giant electric blue one flew super close to our heads. Sensei said that we must go to the heart of the island to find the master of dragons. The Ultra Dragon immediently began to horse around with his dragon friends.

Zane's POV

This island was most intriguing. It had much vegatation, and many small mammals. And of course, giant reptiles.

It was calm until we heard a battle cry behind us.

Nya's POV

I was simply walking, breathing in the freshest air I had ever breathed, when suddenly there was a cold blade at my throat.

"Hiya!" Screamed the holder of the dagger. Everyone else turned and immediently got into fighting stances.

"Let go over her!" Yelled Jay. Oh, beautiful Jay, thank God for you. The dagger holder simply laughed.

"Sticking up for our little girlfriend, are we?" Teased a surprisingly female voice coming from behind me.

Jay's POV

Oh, man, this ninja lady sure was looking for a beating, Jay-style. She was clothed in what looked like a ninja outfit made from purple scales, with gold dragon designs and a purple ninja mask.

"Look, we came here for-" started Kai. He was interrupted by a horrifying roar from above. The Ultra Dragon landed between us and the girl and Nya. The girl suddenly put her dagger in her pocket and Nya dropped to the ground. Me and Kai rushed over to her and dragged her over to the other side of the dragon.

"Shard? Flame? Rocky? Wisp?" Said the girl incredulously. She then ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"God, I missed you guys so much!" She cried, squeezing tighter. The dragon heads purred happily.

"Wait, you know our dragon?" Asked Cole.

"Of course! I helped them through metamorphosis! I am, after all, the master of dragons." Answered the girl. With that, she pulled off her mask.

HEY DO YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE ONE OF THE NINJA RECOGNIZE THE GIRL? PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME! ALSO, WHAT SHOULD SHE LOOK LIKE? PLEASE INCLUDE IN YOUR REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Kai's POV  
The girl was beautiful, to say the least. She had brown hair that shimmered red, with natural blonde highlights. Her eyes were silver, and curious. She had a nice tan, as if her skin was kissed by the sun.  
"I am Cresent." She said, breaking the silence. "Daughter of fire, master of dragons." Cresent introduced herself.  
"I am Jay, master of lightning, this is Cole, master of earth, leader of the team, Kai, master of fire, Zane, master of ice, Nya, Samurai X, sister of fire, my girlfriend," After that little announcement, Jay winked at Nya and she blushed. I wanted to strangle him. "And lastly, Lloyd, controller of all, master of spinjitzu." Finished Jay. Cresent nodded thoughtfully.  
Lloyd's POV  
Oh no. No, no, no, no. Why, why, why? Why did this girl have to be so freaking beautiful? Her face, flawless! Her hair, gorgeous! Her eyes, irrisistible! Her personality, perfect! I sure hope none of the other guys liked her, but I know I saw Kai checking her out.  
When Jay mentioned my name, I waved lightly and she smiled.  
"Who sent you?" Asked Cresent.  
"Sensei Wu." We all replied in unison. I glanced over at Zane, who didn't reply. He was standing so still, you would think he was stone. His eyes were glued to Cresent. He looked shocked and almost as if... as if he recognized her!  
"Can I come back to where you came from?" Pleaded Cresent. "The Overlord has been begging me to lend him dragons, and I don't want him to know my whereabouts." We all started to argue silently using eye contact:  
Kai: No!  
Jay: Yes!  
Cole: She seems nice...  
Nya: What's your problem bro?  
Kai: Dude, she lives with DRAGONS. That screams INSANE!  
Cole: Dude, it's her element, SMART ONE.  
Jay: I say yes.  
Nya: Me too.  
Me: Me three.  
Cole: Me four.  
Zane: (no answer)  
Kai: Fine!  
"You can come." I said to her. Cresent smiled happily.  
"Great! We'll take your dragon back." She said joyfully. We headed to the beach, and we each sat behind a head of the dragon. Cole sat behind Rocky, Jay and Nya were behind Wisp, her hands around his waist. Jay looked like he was enjoying the moment. Zane sat behind Shard, and Kai was behind Flame. Cresent looked at the crowded dragon, and whistled. A large royal purple dragon sat before us.  
"Meet Ripe, princess of the dragons." Said Cresent. I bowed respectfully. Ripe nodded at me, and I took it as my cue to stand again. Cresent climbed onto Ripe.  
"You coming?" She called down to me. I climbed aboard.  
"Lift!" Yelled Cole. Immediently, the two dragons lifted off of the sand. Ripe was an amazing flyer, there was zero turbulence.  
Cresent's POV  
The ninja were nice. When we landed on their ship, The Bounty, I told Ripe to go home. She flew off, and I knew I wasn't going to see her for a while.  
Zane was cooking dinner, so I sat in the living room, trying to get aquatinted with my new team. Kai had a short temper, but was determined and loyal. Jay had a weird sense of humor, but he was always optimistic. Cole was strong, physically and mentally, but wasn't really good with people. Sensei Wu was wise, but very mysterious. Nya was kind and caring, but slightly jealous of the boys. Lloyd was... perfect. His messy blonde hair, his determination and wittiness, his humbleness and those beautiful, hurt, broken, beautiful blue eyes. There was a brick wall between us though. I was determined to knock it down.  
Zane leaned into the room. "Dinner." He stated. We all jumped up and went to the dining room. There was something familiar with Zane. He looked and acted like someone I once knew... only I couldn't remember the other person's name. Humble and smart, with straight blonde hair. Yep, I knew this kid from somewhere. We made small talk over our meal. Somehow, I finally felt safe.  
Somehow, I knew I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Zane's POV  
I knew Cresent. I know for sure that I knew her. That night, I searched my hard drive for memories of the dragon girl.  
Then I remembered. Cresent was my girlfriend.  
Kai's POV  
The ship was cold that night. I snuck to the deck in hopes of a warm night. The moon was full, and the stars shined brightly.  
"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Said Zane behind me. I jumped at least five inches, but Zane didn't find it funny. As he neared me, I was cold. Something was wrong.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked the nindroid uneasily.  
"Don't tell anyone. Especially Lloyd." He said. I nodded. Zane sighed.  
"I think... I think Cresent was my girlfriend." Stuttered Zane. I gasped. He opened his chest and pushed a button. A holographic image of Cresent and Zane appeared. (This next part is now Kai watching the holographic movie.)  
Cresent: Zane?  
Zane: Yes?  
Cresent: You know, you're really amazing, and I, well, I... God, I don't know how to say this.  
Zane: Then let me say it. *grabs her hand* Cresent, you are amazing and beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?  
Cresent: Yes.  
(Cresent leans on Zane's shoulder. He is smiling happily, as is Cresent.)  
Wow, I thought. A new movie begins.  
Zane: Cresent, I don't know how to put this...  
Cresent: Just say it.  
Zane: Please don't take this the wrong way.  
Cresent: *looks worried* Um, okay?  
Zane: Well, *he looks at the sky* we can't be... together... anymore.  
Cresent: What?!  
Zane: I love you, really. But I have to leave, and I need to end this.  
Cresent: *her eyes become teary* But Zane...  
Zane: Shh, don't cry. *brushes away her tears* I... I have to go. *walks away*  
Cresent: *falls to her knees, sobbing*  
The movie ends. Zane hung his head shamefully.  
Cresent's POV  
I had a dream. In the dream, I saw me and Zane. We were by a frozen lake. I was crying, and he was holding me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I had a big bruise on my jaw, and Zane was holding some ice to the bruise.  
I woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavy. I glanced to my roommate, Nya, but she was still asleep. I snuck out of the room and onto the deck. When I saw Zane and Kai already standing there, I hid in the shadows.  
There was a holographic movie playing, it was projecting from... Zane's eyes?! What was going on? I calmed myself and watched the movie.  
When it was over, I remembered Zane. I knew why I recognized him. I also knew why I had that dream. My heart was trying to remind me who he was. This boy, this ninja of ice, was my one love.  
He's also the reason I never loved again.  
Zane's POV  
After Kai watched the memory, I realized there was someone else here too. I glanced around, and saw the one and only Cresent. She noticed I saw her, and ran to me and flung herself in my arms.  
"God, Zane, will you ever know how much I love you?" She whispered into my chest.  
"I understand every time I look at you." I replied. I remembered I turned on my romance switch. Cresent looked up at me, and I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
Lloyd's POV  
When I walked into breakfast, I saw Kai, Cole, Jay, Cresent, and Zane were already up. Nya and Sensei weren't here yet.  
Cresent was seated by Zane, with a spot open beside her. Kai sat on the other side of Zane. I sat beside Cresent, and she smiled at me. God, she was beautiful.  
"We should play truth or dare while we wait for Sensei and Nya." Suggested Jay. We all agreed.  
"What if we don't know how to play?" Asked Zane.  
"I say truth or dare, you chose one, then follow my instructions after that." Said Cole. "So, Zane, truth or dare?"  
"Uh, truth." Said Zane.  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Asked Cole.  
Cresent's POV  
Oh no. Please lie Zane. Please. Don't tell the truth. Not in front of Lloyd.  
"Yes." He replied. The guys all gasped, except Kai.  
"Who?" Said Jay.  
"You never said I had to say who. You only asked did I." Replied Zane. Thank God. Thank you, you clever Zane. Zane then turned to Jay.  
"Jay, truth or dare?" He said. Jay shifted uncomfortably.  
"Dare." He replied. I whispered in Zane's ear.  
"Jay, I dare you to..."  
DUNN DUNN DUNNNN! CLIFFY! HAHA KEEP READING FOR MORE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

To KiaFlame: Sorry, got your review a little too late... But originally she was supposed to have green eyes. Changed them to silver because it is a rarer eye color.  
To x ShadowFrost x: Thank you! Oh my gosh you just made my day!  
To Madeline: I got your review after I wrote the chapter too... But hey, great minds think alike!

* * *

Jay's POV  
Oh no. I was doomed. Dead, dead, dead. Bye-bye Jay, nice knowing you. I sighed and walked over to the sink. I grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water. As I walked by Zane, he tapped the glass and the water got even colder.  
As I stood outside of Nya's room, I debated whether or not to actually do it. Then again, some way, they were probably watching me.  
I eased open the door to Nya's room. She lay slumbering peacefully. I remembered the dare.  
_*flashback*  
"Jay, I dare you to pour freezing water on Nya, then kiss her on the lips." Said Zane.  
"What?!" Me and Kai jumped out of our seats and screamed in unison. Lloyd stifled a laugh, as did Cole and Cresent.  
"Well?" Said Cole expectantly.  
*end of flashback*_  
I took a deep breath, and walked to her side. I dumped the water on her chest.  
"What the-" she screamed, sitting upright. I then leaned in and my lips met hers. She pushed away and slapped me. I could hear laughter from the hallway. Nya and I stood up and walked to the hallway. We peeked outside to see Cole, Lloyd, Cresent, Zane, and surprisingly Kai, rolling on the floor laughing. Nya slapped each one in turn. Then me and her were rolling on the floor laughing while the others stared, dumbfounded.  
We all began to walk back to the dining room. Surprisingly, Sensei Wu was already seated and drinking some tea.  
"You guys." He said, pointing to me, Kai, Zane, and Cole, "Must go to Unaim Town. There has been much evil concentration there lately." We nodded and ran off.  
Cresent's POV  
Unaim Town?! Why there? Why my home?

* * *

Sorry it is so short, I've been busy. I promise it will get more exciting!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Heyyy, I'm kind of surprised that I only have 3 reviews... Yet I have 166 views...ya. :( I WANT REVEIWS!

Kai: Throwing a tantrum won't work. Just throwing that out there.

Cole: I agree. Now can you please go back to typing? I am ready to kick some butt!

Me: How did you guys get out of the computer?

Jay: You left your portal open.

Me: My portal that I use to go into your world to take notes for my story?

Zane: The very same one.

Me: UGH *begins slamming head on desk, turns to audience* Why do my characters have to be so freaking smart?!

* * *

Kai's POV

I frowned in the direction of Unaim Town. It looked normal. Jay tapped on my shoulder and pointed to a house that was glowing. We exchanged quick glances, then snuck towards the house. A window was open, so we slipped through. Inside, a man as old as Sensei Wu (maybe older) was kneeling in front of a fire. The flames danced on his skin, and he was looking at a vision in the flames.

Cole's POV

"Do you see that?" Whispered Kai, gesturing wildly the flames in the fireplace. "It's like Sensei's seeing mist... except its fire!"

"I do not see these pictures in the flames." Replied Zane.

"Ditto." Said Jay, frowning.

"Maybe only Kai can see it because his element is fire?" I suggested. The others nodded. Kai watched the flames, then gasped and fell backwards, landing with a crash.

The man stood up and marched over to us.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled, flames leaping from his eyes. I glanced at Kai. He was out cold. The man snapped his fingers, and firey monsters emerged from the fireplace.

Great, I thought. We have to fight fire monsters, and our fire ninja was unconscious. This was just great.

Cresent's POV

I sat on the edge of the bounty. My toes made small waves in the ocean. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Lloyd.

"They always left me behind too." He said. Oh my God, he just read my thoughts. I wonder why I like him so much. I already have Zane. Will I abandon him for Lloyd?

"How did you know?" I asked. Lloyd laughed.

"I did the same thing when I was here, alone." He replied. He sat down beside me.

"What's your favorite movie?" Asked Lloyd.

"Les Miserables. I was so happy when they made that play into a movie!" I replied.

"I love that movie too!" He exclaimed. "Can you sing?"

"Umm, a little..." I replied. I began to sing.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." I finished. Lloyd stared.

"Guys! The ninja need help... And fast!" Shouted Nya, running on deck.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I was really busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

To ZaneWalker: Don't worry, it WON'T end well. Trust me.

* * *

Jay's POV

Well, this was just great. Guy who controls fire, our fire guy is out cold. At least we have our ice guy. I watched in fascination as Zane froze anything he saw.

Unfortunately, that included me, Cole, and Kai.

I heard a whoosh outside. It was the bounty landing.

Lloyd's POV

I was pretty sure that Cresent knew how to defend herself, seeing the people in her hometown. But just in case, I told her to stay behind me. She pouted and rolled her eyes.

The door was locked. I kicked it down to find a winter wonderland. Zane was panting, and everyone and everything was frozen solid. We quickly picked up the block of ice that contained Cole, Jay, and the unconscious Kai. Cresent was looking around.

"I know this place." She whispered. "This is... This is my house!" Cresent ran around the place, looking at and touching everything. When she found a block of ice with a old man in it, she stumbled and fell. She ran back to me and used me as a human sheild.

"That-thats my d-dad." Cresent stuttered, pointing a shakey finger.

Zane's POV

I was tired. It wasn't easy to freeze seven fire monsters and one fire controller. I glanced at the backup that had just arrived. I watched as Cresent ran around, then tripped on the ice with the old man in it. She let out a soft scream and ran to hide behind Lloyd. Cresent whispered something to him that I could not hear. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"We should get back on the bounty." Nya spoke up. Cresent kneeled down and picked up some ice. Suddenly, her palm glowed red and the ice melted.

"Oh my God." She muttered. "I thought it went away." Cresent stood back up and walked to the fireplace. She touched the logs, and they danced with flame.

"Cresent, what's happening?" Asked Lloyd uneasily. Cresent looked at me.

"Day we met." She said. I remembered.

*flashback*

I was walking to the lake, my favorite place to meditate. When I got there, there was already a girl by the edge. She was drawing pictures with the tip of her finger. On the tip was a small flame. I stared at her.

"Inherited from my father." She said.

*end flashback*

"That's... Your dad..." I said. Cresent nodded. "He... You... Slap... The bruises..." Cresent began to cry.

I knew too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lloyd's POV

What was Zane saying? How did he know so much about Cresent? What did Cresent mean by "day we met?" This is killing me. What was going on?!

Cresent's POV

My past was an awful one. My one and only light was Zane. He was with me for two weeks, then he left. My life just proves the fact that the most wonderful people have the most horrible luck. Look at Lloyd. His absolute perfectness, his power and modesty. His father was the man who tried to kill him many times.

Look at me. My father loved me more than anything. When my mother died, he did some horrible things. He started to abuse me. I found myself having more and more bruises every day.

Then Zane appeared. My father hated him instantly. Though, I did not know that Zane's element was ice at the time. I talked to Zane. As we became friends, I realized that he was the only person I felt comfortable with. Eventually, he asked me out. I said yes. Only a week later, he said he had to leave, then broke up with me.

Heartbroken, I fled to the Isle of Light and discovered my element. Dragons. They reminded me of me somehow.

Two years later, five ninja and a girl came to my island. One looked familiar, and another took my breath away. I went with them to their ship.

I think you get where this is going. Now, Lloyd knows that me and Zane knew each other. But, God forbid, I think I love Lloyd. I really think I do.

But then there's Zane.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, this chapter was just so you could understand Cresent's past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nya's POV

Me, Zane, Lloyd, and Cresent hauled the block of ice containing our ninjas onto the bounty. We left it on deck so that the sun can thaw it.

I decided to go talk to Sensei because Lloyd began to pester Cresent and Zane with questions. I made out some of the words, but they were confusing.

I found Sensei knelt by his seeing mist. He stood and walked to me.

"Tonight, you and me shall collect a new ninja." He said, walking past me. I was too stunned to reply.

Lloyd's POV

The story made some sense. But I still couldn't see Cresent and Zane as a couple. It just didn't seem right. Or the old man being Cresent's father. He bore no resemblance.

Kai's POV

The world rocked. Images flashed before my eyes. But one image kept coming back. The thing I saw in the flames. The picture that made me fall.

I saw Cresent laying motionless in Lloyd's arms.

Jay's POV

When we thawed, we were freezing. Kai was still unconscious, so Cresent and Lloyd carried him to his bed. Zane grabbed some blankets. Me and Cole took them gratefully. Lloyd and Cresent appeared a few minutes later.

Cresent stared at the sky.

"Beautiful night." Said Lloyd. We all agreed.

"It's a waning crescent tonight." Said Zane.

"Waning crescent!" Yelled Cresent. "Well, I'm, um, tired, goodnight all!" She ran below deck. Lloyd looked at me like "What's her problem?" I shrugged.

"We should be getting to be getting to bed." I yawned. Kai suddenly chose that moment to run on deck.

"Guys, you should see this..." He said. He pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing. The drawing was of a boy holding a girl who looked either asleep or dead.

"This image is the reason I fell." Kai said, his eyes wide open in fear. I looked at the drawing closer. I could've sworn that the boy looked like Lloyd, and the girl was Cresent.

* * *

This one is short too! Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I have some stuff to say. First, if you are shipping Zane and Cresent, um, please reread the summary. Second, I AM ON THE TENTH CHAPTER! WAHOO! Third, I love every one of your reviews. Fourth, well, this chapter is completely

* * *

Nya's POV

Sensei gestured for me to climb onto the Ultra Dragon with him. I sat behind him and we took flight. We were travelling towards Ninjago City.

We dropped down in front of a large, house-like building. The sign read "Orphanage Of Young Girls." Sensei knocked, and an old woman in a bathrobe and curlers stepped outside.

"Wu! How dare you knock on my door at a time this late! Didn't your father teach you ANY manners?!" Screamed the woman.

"I do believe he did, Clete. Now, this is an emergency." Sensei replied calmly.

"Who is this?" Clete asked, gesturing towards me.

"I am Nya, sister of fire, and Samurai X." I introduced myself.

"I am Clete, leader of this orphanage, and the legendary first master of earth." She said. "What is it you want, Wu?"

"We need to see Lily." Said Sensei. Clete nodded and led us inside. She then rang a bell, and twenty girls ranging from five to thirteen ran downstairs and stood in a line.

"Hello, Miss Clete." They said in unison.

"Lily! Step forward!" Shouted Clete. A girl who looked about ten stepped forward shyly. She had a round face, and her blonde hair framed it perfectly. The tips of her hair were dyed a blood red, and her eyes were a brilliant blue. They were cold, but scared.

"Y-yes M-miss Clete?" She stuttered.

"This man wishes to speak to you." Said Clete. Lily nodded. "The rest of you are dismissed!" The other girls ran off.

"May we have privacy?" Asked Sensei.

"Of course." Clete stepped out of the room, leaving Lily alone with me and Sensei.

"You must come with us." He said and grabbed Lily's hand. He dragged her to the door. I followed.

"Let's go." Sensei hopped onto the dragon with Lily, and I climbed on as well.

Who was this girl, and why did Sensei want her?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cole's POV

Something landed on deck. Startled, I sat up. I ran out the door and up on deck, scythe ready.

"Shhh!" Said Cresent, who was standing by the entrance to the deck. We slowly creaked open the door to see the Ultra Dragon, Sensei Wu, Nya, and some girl I didn't recognize. I walked out on deck.

"Who is that?" I asked, gesturing to the girl. She looked at me, hurt.

"I-I am L-lily. Mr. Wu h-here said h-he knew a-a p-place that I-I could c-call h-h-home." She introduced herself. Lily was a awful stutterer.

"Sorry. I am Cole, ninja of Earth." I apologized. She gave me a weak smile. Then Lily turned back to Sensei.

"C-can you p-please ex-explain why I am h-here?" She pleaded. Sensei nodded.

"Lily, I am your uncle. You are the master of all elements, like your brother. However, your brother is the known elements. Fire, ice, earth, and lightning. You are unknown, which is dragons, wind, water, and plants." Sensei explained. Lily, Nya, and I stared at him like "Whaaaa..?" And he sighed.

"Go to bed. Lily, you will be sleeping with Nya and Cresent." Lily followed Nya below decks, and I walked over to Sensei.

"Can you tell me more about Lily?" I asked. Sensei nodded.

"Misako had two children; Lloyd and Lily Garmadon. Twins. However, their Uncle Wu saw a prophecy that said only the master of the known can fight their father. The master of unknown still had to wait for their time to come.

"Heartbroken, Misako had to give the girl, Lily, to an orphanage. Lily could not know her parentage.

"Years passed. The final battle happened, and Lloyd had defeated the Overlord and saved his father. Now it is Lily's turn." He looked at me seriously. "I must send everyone to look for the other three ninjas of unknown. We already have Cresent. The other three must be found before Tripere does and turns them evil."

"Who is Tripere?" I asked.

"The first master of fire. Cresent's father. Ninja to the first spinjitzu master. The burning one. The fallen flame. He has many titles. You fought him earlier today." Sensei shuddered. "The man was evil, even when he was good. He lived to torment and torture. Then, his beliefs were correct, even though his tactics weren't. Now, neither is right. You must stop him before it's too late.

"On that happy note, Cole, please, get some sleep. I am exhausted." Sensei walked away, leaving his tales swirling in my head. I wish someone could write all of the important people in Ninjago. Easier to read then hear.

I was going to have a hard time falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Cresent's POV

When we went to breakfast, there was a new girl sitting there. She looked about ten or eleven, with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The way she looked and acted reminded me if Lloyd. She held her head high, like she could overcome anything. But her eyes were soft, gentle, mysterious and scared.

After everyone was seated, Sensei Wu introduced the girl.

"This is Lily Garmadon. She is twelve years old, and she is Lloyd's twin sister." We all gasped at that. Lloyd had a TWIN! I spoke up.

"Then why aren't they the same age?" I asked, confused.

"Ohhh, about that, Lloyd sorta kinda inhaled Tommorow Tea when he was eleven, turning him fifteen. Yeah." Explained Kai. "So, in reality, he is twelve years old."

"I-I am tw-twelve." Stuttered Lily. She stutters? I wasn't expecting that.

"Come here." Sensei said. Lily followed him into the kitchen. Oh no.

Lloyd's POV

I have a twin?! It can't be!

Jay's POV

Me and Kai shared a look. This wasn't good.

And it wasn't.

Sensei Wu came out with a fifteen year old girl. Her long blonde hair glinted in the light. Her blue eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm... Older." She breathed. Well, now I can tell that her and Lloyd are twins.

* * *

Sorry my chapters aren't long, they'll get longer, trust me!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lily's POV

My life is moving too fast. One moment, I'm twelve and still wondering what the heck I'm doing here, the next, I'm fifteen and scared to death. After breakfast, we went into the game room. I tried to get to know them better.

"I'm Jay."

"I'm Cole."

"I'm Kai."

"I'm Zane."

"I'm Nya."

"I'm Lloyd."

"I'm Cresent." They all introduced themselves.

"I'm Lily." So that Lloyd kid is my twin brother? Huh. I guess we do look a little alike...

Lloyd's POV

Night came fast. I like my sister. She is awsome. She is like the sibling I never had. Wait a sec, she is.

Tonight I had something special planned for Cresent. She was gonna love this.

After everyone was asleep, I went into her room and gently woke her up.

"Cresent. Please get up." She yawned and sat up.

"Lloyd, it's the middle of the night. What do you want?" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room.

"Lloyd! What the heck... Whoa." Cresent stared at the T.V. On the screen was the selection board for Les Miserables. I held up the remote.

"Wanna watch?" I asked. Cresent's eyes widend and she nodded happily.

Cresent's POV

Oh my God. I love Lloyd. This is awesome.

We watched Les Miserables. It was amazing. After it was over, I leaned over and kissed Lloyd's cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. I walked back to my room. Lily was sitting wide awake.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily. Nya sat up as well.

"Um, well, I, can you keep a secret?" I said. Lily and Nya nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Lloyd woke me up in the middle of the night. We watched Les Miserables, then I came back here." Lily had this knowing smirk on her face.

"A movie date, huh?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I swear I was blushing head to toe. Lily and Nya laughed.

"Let's just go back to bed, kay?" Said Nya. We agreed and got in our beds.

Sensei Wu's POV

Tomorrow Lily and Cresent need to go find the ninja of plants. There will be an attack the day after tomorrow that the ninja of plants can overcome.

* * *

HEYY I already have the ninja of plants' name, but I need looks! And where should they find her? I will not write the next chapter until I get at least 3 new reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

And the winner is... a combination if the first three reviews I got! That is from dixicorn, JayWalkerninjaoflightning, and ZaneWalker! Congratulations!

Now for the story!

* * *

Cresent's POV

Sensei told us after breakfast. Me and Lily were to find the ninja of plants and bring her back to the ship.

"Sooo, where should we look?" I asked Lily. She shrugged.

"We could try the forest." I nodded. As we walked, I tried to get to know Lily better.

"So, Lily, where did you grow up?" I asked.

"The Orphanage For Young Girls." She answered.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Not really. The other girls called me a freak."

"Why?"

"I could make plants grow a years worth in a minute, water splash when no one touches it, wind blow 40 mph when it is calm outside, and the clay dragons that our headmistress kept speak and fly."

"Cool."

"As if."

"Look." I turned so I faced Lily. "Zane can freeze seven fire monsters. Cole can make a giant crack in the earth. Jay can make lightning strike when there are no clouds. Kai can make fire burn in the snow. Lloyd can create giant green balls of power. I can speak to dragons. You're no more of a freak than the rest if us!" Lily laughed. Then we heard a rusting in the forest be hind us. I drew my sword, and Lily pulled out a dagger. We moved so that we were back-to-back. Then, a girl who looked about fourteen came out of the woods.

"Don't strike! Please! I'm innocent!" She pleaded. Her purple eyes were scared. She had dark skin, almost a chocolate color, like wet dirt, and black-brown hair that was pulled back in a braid that went down her shoulder. Her eyelashes were thick, and I wondered if her eyelashes made her eyelids heavy. She was wearing a torn navy blue shirt and grass stained white pants. She had on a black flip-flop on her left foot, and the other was bare.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you. I'm Lily Garmadon, and this is Cresent." Lily introduced us with a kind, gentle voice. "You're special, and we need you to come with us to our ship." I don't understand how Lily thinks that this girl is the ninja of plants.

Lily's POV

Cresent was giving me weird looks. I wanted to scream "DON'T YOU SEE HER GREEN AURA?! THAT'S HOW I KNOW, ALRIGHT!" But I couldn't, not in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked as gently as possible. I knew the poor girl was scared to death. Two girls holding sharp objects can be very intimidating.

"Majecity." She answered. Wow. Majecity. That was a beautiful name. Yet I felt like I've heard it before...

Majecity's POV

Ok, I'm confused. I'm a ninja?! How is this possible?! I mean, I understand the whole plants thing, I love plants, but I can't see myself as a ninja saving the world. There's something slightly... Off about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

To dixicorn: No, they were not. There is something else... Let's call it a legend... A VERY old legend...

* * *

Kai's POV

Me and the guys decided to train while the girls were out. Well, not Nya. Nya was still on the ship.

I was in the middle of kicking Jay's butt when something landed on the deck. We all ran upstairs. On deck stood Garmadon and Misako.

"Where is Lily?" Asked Misako.

"She's on a mission with Cresent." Cole replied.

"When will she be back?"

"Hopefully soon." Jay answered. As if on cue, three girls climbed up the ladder on the ship. There was Cresent and Lily, and what must be the ninja of plants. The new girl was pretty, with dark chocolate skin and gorgeous purple eyes. She had curly dark hair that was braided down her shoulder.

"Hello everyone! This is Majecity, ninja of plants!" Declared Lily. Misako gasped.

"Majecity?" She asked, like it hurt to say it.

"Yes?" Said the girl.

"I-I... Never mind." Misako shook her head. "I must be mistaken. Which if you is Lily?"

"I am." Said Lily.

"We are your parents." Said Garmadon, gesturing to him and Misako. Lily's eyes widend.

"Really?" She said incredulously. We all nodded. Lily ran into their arms. They hugged her tightly. Then Lloyd ran to them as well. There they were, one big happy family. I think I started tearing up. I remember when my family was like that. Four people who loved each other dearly. Nya was about a year, and I was two. Our mom found out she had cancer. She died one month later. Then we were only three people.

Twelve years later, our father died of serious illness. Now it was just me and Nya.

* * *

Sorry this is short and very late, I had writers block! :0 But one question: should some one fall for Majecity? If so, I have a cute scene! Please review and tell me cuz originally Majecity was the only single one... But I have a really romantic and sweet scene for her and ?. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Cole's POV

I yawned and walked out on deck. Cresent stood by the bow of the ship.

"Umm, hey." I said. She jumped.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you!"

"Kinda why I'm a ninja..." She laughed.

"Hey, once I saw Zane projecting an image from his eyes... What is that all about?" Cresent asked. She seems unjudging, I guess I can trust her...

"Well, Zane's a robot... A nindroid, to be exact..." I smiled sheepishly. Her mouth hung open and she stared at me like "Whaaaaa...?" Then she started freaking out.

"No, how could... No, I... He... Feelings... AHHH!" Cresent was picked up by a huge tentacle. My eyes widend and I immediently went into battle mode.

"Hiya!" I swung my sword at the tentacle, and it exploded into dust. Cresent dropped to the deck.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried. She nodded unconvincingly. She tried to stand up, but winced and fell back down. I picked her up and went to go below decks. But then, something lashed at my feet and I fell face-first, crushing Cresent.

I rolled off of her as fast as possible. Then I was plucked into the air, dangling by my feet. The ship was hundreds of feet away. I heard Cresent's distant screams. I was turned, and came face to face with the largest octopus ever.

Okay, I'll admit. I screamed. Like a girl. Really loud. I glanced back at the Bounty and saw everyone else gather on deck.

Majecity's POV

Oh my God! That boy was being carried by a giant... I don't even know what it was.

"A Hydropus!" Yelled Misako. Well, there you go.

"Got any weaknesses?" Asked Kai.

"It's allergic to plants!" Replied the man who told me to call him Sensei.

"My element is plants!" I shouted. I concentrated, and imagined large, leafy vines strangling the beast. When I opened my eyes, the beast was gone, and a dripping wet Cole was being hauled on deck. Spots danced before me, and I swayed a little before everything went black.

Cresent's POV

Both me and Majecity are bed-bound. Me, because I broke my leg and dislocated my collarbone, and Majecity because she was still knocked out from using her powers.

Lily and Kai were going out to look for the ninja of wind. They'll be back soon. I hope.

* * *

Hey, I need some OC's for the water ninja... just fill out the form below.

Name: (unique as possible!)

Age: (please 13-17)

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Outfit:

Crush: (optional)

Admirer: (optional)

P.S. it has to be a girl


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hi everybody since I only got one OC review then that will be the only one I choose. The winner is dixicorn! Yay! But I changed the name... Yeah. Wasn't fond of Morgrace. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, that belongs to Lego, and Darcy belongs to dixicorn, but Lily, Cresent, Majecity, and the plot are MINE.

* * *

Kai's POV

I stood beside Lily as we stared at the mini tornadoes swirling around a house. We exchanged glances and went inside. There was glass everywhere, and the wind was blowing everything around and basically creating a giant mess. We glanced up the stairs, which is where the wind was coming from. Lily went to go upstairs, but I held her back.

"You're too important for the prophecy!" I said, shouting over the wind. "I'll go!"

"But..." She began to complain, but I silenced her the best way I could.

I kissed her.

Majecity's POV

Misako asked me to come with her to her room. I followed her, and she showed me a scroll.

"This is the Legend Of The Two Sisters." She said, and began to read.

Once upon a time, long before time even had a name, there lived the king of the world and his two daughters, Majecity and Violet. Majecity was a beautiful soul, so her father gave her the power over anything good, such as light, plants, rain, and men.

Violet was rather cruel and mysterious. Not evil, no, but very close. So her father granted her the power over evil; darkness, whispers, shadows, ghosts, and monsters.

Many years later, he saw that his daughters were lonely and sad. So he created a man. The man, named Darko, fell in love with the beautiful Majecity. However, Violet had fallen in love with Darko. Heartbroken, she wanted revenge on her sister. So, in the middle of the night, she slit Drako's throat. She took his spirit and turned that evil. She renamed him "the Overlord." Together, they reigned over evil for many years.

Majecity was heartbroken when her love was murdered, so she asked her father for another man. He then gave her Neo. Neo instantly fell in love with Majecity, and they were married the next morn.

Many more years past, and Violet and Majecity were preparing for war. Majecity created millions of men modeled after her lovely husband. Violet created thousands of hideous monsters. The war was fought, and Violet won. Majecity was killed, as was the rest of her army. But one warrior survived. Only one. Neo, heartbroken because of his wife's death, gave the warrior a wife, a beautiful woman by the name of Majecity.

The warrior was taken to a place called Ninjago, were the Overlord was attacking. He defeated the Overlord, and sent him away.

The warrior and his wife had three children, Wu, Garmadon, and Majecity. Majecity was given away to an orphanage because her parents could not keep her.

The name "Majecity" was passed on through generations and generations.

"And now you are the next Majecity, my dear." Explained Misako. "Your ancestors are the mighty first spinjitzu master, the daughters of the king, and the king himself."

My only thought: whoa.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I need a word with my readers.

So, I have 1,010 views, right? And guess how many reviews? C'mon, guess! Fine, I'll tell you. 21. That's right. 1,010 views and only 21 reviews. So all I'm saying is PLEASE REVIEW! When people review it makes me feel warm and fuzzy because I know people like my story so much they want to tell me so. So please, please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Majecity, Lily, Cresent, and the plot. Dixicorn owns Darcy Morgrace.

* * *

Lily's POV

"But..." I started. Then Kai leaned over and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. My eyes fluttered closed. I felt him pull away, and my eyes opened. Kai was gone.

"Kai!" I screamed angrily. If this girl can do this to the house, I'd hate to see what she does to Kai. I ran upstairs to see him kneeling beside a 15 year old girl with flame red hair pulled back in a ratty ponytail, green eyes and wearing a tank top and jeans. She was stating off into the distance. Her eyes were watery and her face splotchy, like she'd been crying. Kai seemed to be whispering something to her. Then she stood up. She threw some wind at Kai, and he flew backwards into the wall. The was an nauseating crunch, then he fell unconscious. Then the girl dropped to her knees, sobbing. The wind slowed, then stopped altogether. I walked over to the girl.

"Shh, it's okay." I tried comforting her. She continued to sob. I put a finger to her forehead. "Sleep." I said. Her eyes closed and she fell back. I walked over to Kai and put my finger to his forehead.

"Wake." I said. He sat up. He grimaced.

"My back." He groaned. I put my finger on his spine.

"Heal." I whispered. Kai winced, then sat up straighter.

"Thanks." He muttered. He stood, and we walked over to the girl. I grabbed her shoulders and Kai grabbed her legs. We picked her up and began to walk.

I didn't realize how badly waking, healing, and putting to sleep drained me until my legs began to shake.

"You okay?" Asked Kai. I nodded subconsciously. He frowned. "No you're not." I yawned, and nearly fell. Kai set down the girl, and rushed over to me. Just as I fell, he caught me. I glanced up at him. He looked worried, scared, and a bit flustered. I smiled at him before I fell asleep.

Jay's POV

You know to start worring when you see Kai lugging Lily and some girl back to the ship. Once the three came into view, me, Cole, and Zane ran to them. Cole slung the girl across his back. Zane tried to take Lily from Kai, but he refused, claiming he could carry her. I looked at him strange, and he glared at me.

When we got to the Bounty, Kai immediently carried Lily down to her bed. When he got back on deck, he suggested tying up the girl. Sensei amazingly agreed. Cole went and grabbed some rope.

"Why should we tie her, exactly?" I asked. Kai shrugged.

"She knocked me out. She DEFINITELY knows how to use her powers." He replied. Cole came back up with the rope.

We tied her up REAL good. Not even Harry Houndini could get out. Lloyd had a bucket and went into the bathroom. He came out, and the bucket was full. He dumped the bucket on the girl's head. She sputtered, and said some not-nice words.

"What am I doing here?!" She screamed. "Why am I tied up?!"

"Tell us who you are before we answer your questions." Said Cole.

"Darcy Morgrace. I'm fifteen. Any other questions?" She spat angrily. Sheesh. This Darcy girl had a temper.

Cole shook his head. "No more questions." He said.

"Good." Darcy stated. "First, who are you peoples?!"

"Jay."

"Kai."

"Cole."

"Zane."

"Sensei Wu."

"Nya."

"Lloyd."

"Cresent."

"Majecity."

"Lily." Said Lily, walking on deck from downstairs. She looked a lot better.

"Second, why am I here?!"

"You are the wind ninja." Replied Sensei. Darcy nodded slowly, as if she already knew.

"So, is this the place where ninjas train or something?" She asked. We all nodded.

"Can someone untie me?" Darcy winced. I walked to her and undid all of the knots. "Thanks." She said, rubbing her wrists. "Man, can you tie this any tighter?!"

Majecity's POV

I stood on the edge of the deck, letting the wind pull my curly hair away with its currents. I sighed. I had never felt this free since, well, ever. I sighed again, then had a sudden urge to sing.

"Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring her coffee

She may be straighting his tie!

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano,

He's sitting paying a bill!

Betcha they're young

Betcha they're smart

Bet they collect things

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good -

(Why shouldn't they be?)

Their one mistake

Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me 'Baby'...

Maybe.

Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line...

Don't really care

As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind...

Won't you please come get your 'Baby'

Maybe..." I sang.

"Wow." Said a voice behind me. I whipped around, only to see Cole. "You're good."

"Thanks." I blushed, hoping the dark would hide it. Then I remembered why I was singing. Unwillingly, the tears began to fall.

"You okay?" Asked Cole. I looked up at him with sad eyes. He opened his arms, and I went in. He hugged me tightly, and my tears fell onto his shirt. Cole didn't seem to care.

"Tell me." He demanded. I sighed. I couldn't talk, so I tried to sing my problems.

"They left

Their baby

Alone

With a horrid woman

She gave the girl

To an orphanage

The girl ran away

She lived in the woods

Her parents promised

They'd come home

She cried herself to sleep

Knowing no one cared

Till she met a ship

Full of loving,

Caring people,

And here she is

Today." I sang. Cole sighed, and hugged me tighter. I was shivering something awful. He picked me up, and took me back to my bed. He pulled the covers to my chin, and kissed my forehead.

"You missed." I whispered. He looked at me, confused, until my lips met his.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's a fact. I don't even own the laptop I'm typing on. It's my dad's. PS Bo belongs to ZaneWalker

Darcy's POV

Okay, so I'm the ninja of wind. Okay. I know I can control wind. But can I control my temper?

Jay's POV

Me, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Cresent, Majecity, Lily, Nya, and Darcy are going to have a face-off while Sensei is gone. Oh boy, this'll be fun!

Unknown Person's POV

I picked up my towel and headed to the pool to do some laps. When I got there, I unfastened my silver charm bracelet and dove into the water. Swimming made me feel good, like I was the only person in the world.

After twenty laps, I pulled myself out of the water. I redid the straps on my floral bikini, and pretty much just laid around like a lazy bum.

Mike, the guy who runs the concession stand, called over to me. "Hey, Bo, what's happening with you?"

"Just wanted to clear my head." I called back. I closed my eyes, and let the sun wash over my body.

"Pardon me, but are you Bo Steelaim?" Asked a voice. I opened my eyes to see an old man with a super long beard looking at me.

"Yep." I replied. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Sensei Wu. I am the trainer of the ninja. You have the sea within you. I ask that you join our cause and become the ninja of water." I was speechless. Me, the mess up, the unpopular beauty, a ninja? My only thought was:

"I am so in!"

Lloyd's POV

Here's how the tournament went:

Kai v. Jay- Kai

Zane v. Cole- Zane

Lloyd v. Cresent- Lloyd

Majecity v. Darcy- Darcy

Nya v. Lily- Lily

Kai v. Zane- Kai

Lloyd v. Darcy- Lloyd

Lily v. Kai- Lily

Now it was down to me and Lily.

"Ready... Ninjaaa Gooo!" Shouted Cole. Lily aimed at my face with her foot. I blocked it with my hand, and countered with a well aimed side kick. She dodged, and punched me in the gut. When I doubled over, Lily brought her elbow down on my back, causing me to fall flat on my face. Everyone was speechless.

"Lloyd... Did you just get beaten by a girl?" Asked Kai.

"You did too so I wouldn't be talking." I snapped. Kai blushed. Lily laughed.

"I win! I win! I win!" She chanted, dancing around the room. Just then, Sensei walked in the room with some girl. You know, random girls REALLY need to stop coming on the ship.

"Everyone, this is Bo, ninja of water." Uncle Wu introduced. "Bo, this is Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Cresent, Majecity, Lily, Nya, and Darcy."

"Hi!" Said Bo cheerfully.

Zane's POV

Bo had wood brown hair with blonde highlights that was slightly wet and VERY curly. Her hair was combed in a way that made her left eye almost invisible. Her blue eyes sparkled, like the sun reflecting off of water. She was very pretty.

After dinner, we went to bed. I had an awful nightmare, (do nindroids have nightmares?) so I went under the ocean to meditate. I was completely immersed in my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bo. She waved. I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and swam to the Bounty. I followed. When we got on deck, Bo smiled at me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Do you want one?"

"It depends who it is."

"What if I asked you out?"

"I would say yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you're beautiful, very easygoing, kind, caring, and..." I didn't have a chance to finish. Bo kissed my lips, so I could not speak. When she peeled away, I was left alone wondering what the heck just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**OMG I AM FREAKING OUT I HAVE TWENTY CHAPTERS! Well, I guess I should say a speech. *clears throat***

**All characters: NOOOO!**

**Cole: please don't say a speech! They always make me cry!**

**Kai: I think they're boring**

**Lily: Kai, don't be rude.**

**Kai: *in a lovesick voice* Okay.**

**All characters: *look at Kai weirdly***

**Kai: what?!**

**Nya: Just say the speech!**

**Me: okay. Here it goes. *clears throat again* To my beautiful reviewers, you have stuck with me and read every time I update. Your encouraging words give me the strength to continue on, and abandon my other stories. Special thanks to ZaneWalker, for being the best fangirl ever.**

**ZaneWalker: *fangirl screams***

**Me: Anyways... You are all amazing. So, here's chapter twenty!**

**Cole: *sobbing hysterically***

**Me: forget him, now on with the story! *awkward silence* **

**Zane: (whispering) uhh, AKK, where are the words?**

**Me: *says this worriedly* They should be here soon! *begins to chew nails***

**Cresent: Carl! You forgot the story!**

**Carl: oh yeah! *whistles for the words***

**Me: Thank goddness you're here! Okay, now where were we...**

Bo's POV

I don't know why I kissed Zane. I just felt compelled. When I got back to the room, Darcy, Majecity, Lily, Cresent, and Nya were sitting up in bed, awake.

"Where were you?" They asked in unison.

"Jinx!" Shouted Darcy. The other girls shut their mouths. I laughed.

"So... Where were you?" Asked Darcy again.

"Ohhh... Well..." I shifted on my feet. "I had some nightmares, and being in the water calms me, so yeah..." Lily looked at me with begging eyes. She really wanted to say something.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." I said.

"What were your nightmares?" She asked. I frowned.

"There was this giant squid attacking the ship. Everyone tried to stop it, but Cresent and Lloyd were pulled under." Lily screamed at my words.

"What?" I asked, and she said something that left me speechless.

"Bo, you can see the future in your dreams!" Lily shouted. We stared at her, dumbfounded. "I know this because Uncle Wu told me! I didn't know it would be this bad..." Lily's words were cut off by the boat rocking. We all screamed. The boys rushed into our room.

"What's going on?" Screamed Cole.

"A giant squid is attacking the ship!" Replied Majecity.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Kai.

"Cresent, Lloyd, stay here! Everyone else, come with me!" Commanded Lily.

"Why do I have to stay?" Complained Lloyd.

"I'll tell you in a second." Replied Cresent.

"C'mon guys!" Lily said and ran on deck. We all followed. If you've never seen a giant squid, I don't recommend it. Imagine a slimy, pinkish squid. Now, make it a hundred times larger and a million times uglier. If you can see that, you know what the squid looked like. I pulled out my bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver. Zane took out his shurikens, Kai grabbed his sword, Cole held his scythe, Jay stood with his nunchuks. Majecity wielded her hunting knife, Nya took out her daggers, and Darcy pulled out a spiked mace. Lily simply concentrated, and a silver sword appeared in her hands.

"Everyone attack a tentacle! Once they're all gone, we have a clear shot at the heart! Bo, climb to the lookout post so you can shoot easily! Everyone else, charge!" Commanded Lily.

Lloyd's POV

"What?!" I screeched.

"That's why we have to stay here!" Said Cresent. Then, we heard screams from above. I could make out Lily's scream among them.

I pushed past Cresent and headed up the stairs.

"Lloyd!" She cried.

"I have to help my sister!" I yelled back. Before I knew it, Cresent was at my side.

"You're not going alone." She said. I smiled at her, and we ran on deck to pure chaos.

Lily and Cole were being held high in the air by the squid, and Bo was unconscious, laying by the mast. Zane and Nya were hovering over her, most likely trying to wake her. Majecity was hacking at the squid, and Darcy was right beside her. Kai and Jay were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, little help!" Called Cole.

"On it!" I replied. I examined the squid, looking for weaknesses. There! A small glowing spot on the tip of one of its tentacles.

Cresent pulled out her dagger. Me and Cresent then surged forward, only to be scooped up by the squid.

"AHHH!" Screamed Cresent.

"Lily!" I called. She looked up at me. "Where are Kai and Jay?"

"Below decks! Kai is getting Sensei, and Jay is getting medicine for Bo!" She replied. I frowned. I concentrated, and a huge green blast made the squid drop Lily and Cole. Unfortunately, the squid didn't drop me and Cresent.

"Lloyd!" Yelled Lily. She frowned, concentrating. I knew what she was doing.

"No! Lily, don't save us! Kill it!" I yelled.

"But-" she started.

"Just do it!" Screamed Cresent. Lily redirected her blast, and it hit the squid's midsection. Instantly, the squid disappeared underwater, dragging us with it.

Lily's POV

"NOOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Jay and Kai ran on deck with Uncle Wu. I began to sob. Kai ran over to me.

"They're gone." I whispered. "And I did it." Kai put his arms around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

Finally, I had the strength to stand. Kai helped me limp over to the others, who were standing around Bo. Man, my ankle hurt. Hurt worse than almost anything.

Except the guilt of making Cresent and Lloyd disappear.

Nya's POV

"Will she be alright?" I asked Sensei.

"I-I don't know." He replied. Zane caught his breath.

"What happened anyways?" Asked Jay.

"The squid knocked the mast so that it bent, and she fell off and bonked her head pretty hard." Explained Majecity. I frowned.

"Concussion maybe?" I suggested. Sensei shook his head. He reached down and opened up a panel on Bo's chest.

Wait a second, panel on Bo's chest!?


	21. Going Away For A Bit

**Chapter Twenty and a Half**

**Hey im not going to update for a while, I want to work on another story. So sorry, it's kinda hard to work on two stories with multiple chapters! If I have offended you by doing this, then don't read anymore. Thank you.**


End file.
